Megaman Star Force - Un Verano Para Recordar
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Geo Stelar tras convertirse en el héroe de la tierra por tercera vez y terminar a tan corta edad la escuela se una a Amaken junto a su padre pero lleva tiempo sin pasar tiempo con sus amigos así que Kelvin Stelar lo obliga a irse de vacaciones a Alohaha donde se encontraría con sus amigos durante el verano. y mas de una situación se dará desde romance, drama, combates y perdidas.
1. Capítulo 01 El inicio de una aventura

Capítulo 01: El inicio de una nueva aventura.

Han pasado ya varios años desde el incidente con el Meteoro G, las heridas sanaron y la paz duro. Geo Stelar cumplió 14 años y terminó la secundaria antes que el resto sus compañeros, se adelantó y a los 15 consiguió terminar la preparatoria con la ayuda de su padre y no prosiguió con sus estudios ya que teniendo a Kelvin Stelar como mentor logró avanzar tanto que el Dr. Boreal líder de laboratorios Amaken le ofreció un puesto de trabajo a lado de su padre a lo que el joven acepto. Sus apariciones como Megaman habían sido pocas debido que el mundo ahora estaba en paz pero como ahora todo el mundo sabía que Geo Stelar era Megaman (A pesar de que conocían el nombre solo pocos conocían a la persona) muchos lo trataban como una celebridad y un héroe lo cual lo tenía un poco harto pero gracias a la policía Satella la cual era lo suficiente mente capaz para enfrentarse a los problemas que últimamente se habían dado él no había requerido transformarse seguido. Tras la creación del Hunter-VG no había habido muchas modificaciones en los sistemas de comunicación… Hasta que Geo llego a Amaken y junto a su padre creo un nuevo dispositivo el cual bautizó como Galaxy Star con las funciones anteriores más la capacidad de desmaterializar objetos de cierto tamaño y llevarlos contigo. Geo ha estado trabajando muy duro desde que entró en Amaken y ahora su arduo trabajo dará frutos.

En una gran habitación con múltiples ordenadores y una gigantesca pantalla orográfica se encontraban chico de dieciséis años sentado en el piso trasteando con lo que parecía ser un brazalete metálico pequeño de no más de dos centímetros de grosor con una pequeña "perla" en el centro.

– ¿Geo?- Preguntó una voz al otro de la puerta – ¿Geo estas aquí?- La persona abrió la puerta y era un hombre adulto de pelo castaño.

– ¿Papá? ¿Sigues aquí?- comento el joven Geo.

– ¿Sigues modificando el Galaxy Star?- Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo –si sigues así volverás a absorber tu camisa-

–No, eso no pasara de nuevo-

– ¿Entonces qué haces?-

–Durante mi último cambio de onda falló, tal parece que me volvió más fuerte pero ese incrementó solo duro tres minutos y después de eso quede sumamente agotado así que estoy tratando de instalar un cortafuegos que me permita almacenar una fracción de mi energía para situaciones de riesgo-

–Sí, no te imaginas cómo nos dejó esa descarga- dijo una voz que vino del dispositivo.

– ¿Mega? Ya volviste tus "asuntos"- comento Geo antes de colocarse el dispositivo en la mano y extenderlo –Activar Wizard- del brazalete salió un destello verde y se materializo el alienígena llamado Omega-Xis.

–Sí, solo fui a ver cómo estaba uno viejo amigo- comento Mega.

– ¿Quien Harp?- Pregunto Geo con una sonrisa.

–No- contesto a él alíen.

–Cygnus, Taurus-

–No y no-

–Cáncer, Ophiuca, Libra, Wolf, Gemini-

–No-

–… ¿Laplace?- Preguntó Geo con una ceja levantada.

–No tengo por qué responder-contesto el alíen.

–/Fue a ver a Laplace. Desde que supo cómo contactarla ha ido a hablar con ella seguido, me pregunto de que hablaran, yo no puedo ni ver a Solo a los ojos sin que me suelte un puñetazo/- pensaba para sí mismo el joven – ¡Listo! El cortafuegos se instaló ahora sí mi energía desciende a 0 no me desmayé ya que esta reserva se activará y se regenera el 10% de mi energía base-

–Suena conveniente, ahora vamos a casa que tu madre se preocupara- comentó Kelvin poniéndose de pie –Hijo también tengo algo de qué hablar contigo-

– ¿Qué ocurre papá?- Pregunto preocupado Geo.

–Te lo contare en el camino a casa-

* * *

En la residencia Stelar (durante la cena)

–Por cierto cielo tu amiga Luna llamo, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte- comento Hope la madre de Geo.

–Luna hu… ¡Decidido!- El sobresalto de Kelvin tomo por sorpresa a su hijo, esposa y a Mega por sorpresa –Ya lo decidí. Geo, te tomaras unas vacaciones-

–Me parece una estupenda idea- comento Hope.

– ¿Por qué tan de pronto?- Pregunto confuso Geo.

–Hijo, en el auto te comenté que últimamente pases demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, responde ¿hace cuánto que no sales con tus amigos?- Pregunto Kelvin.

–Unos tres meses- contesto Geo bajando la mirada – ¡Pero nuestro trabajo es muy importante!-

–Geo ¿qué es lo más importante en la vida?-

–Las relaciones- respondió Geo volviendo a bajar la mirada.

–No quiero escuchar peros, mañana te iras de vacaciones y sabrás con tus amigos, yo avisarle a Boreal que estoy seguro que aceptara-

– ¿Y qué voy a hacer? Me pasare todo el día aquí esperando que salgan de clases- comento Geo, Hope le puso la mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa dijo.

–Geo en tres días empiezan las vacaciones de verano. Déjame hacer unas llamadas y lo tendré todo listo… Cariño necesito el código- comento volteando ver a Kelvin.

–Oh rayos, Geo tu madre se puso hacer planes lo cual es peligroso y si necesita el código de mi cuenta es que es aún más peligroso-

–Díganme que puedo ir con él, estar todo el tiempo en el laboratorio ya me parece tedioso- comento Mega desde el brazalete.

–Claro, no es como si pudiéramos sepárate de él- comento hope.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente (en la parada de transporte)

–Bien hijo aquí está tu boleto, cuídate por favor- dijo Kelvin entregándole a su hijo una pequeña tableta holográfica, el chico observo el objeto y vio lo que decía.

– ¿Alohaha? ¿Iré a la playa?- pregunto Geo.

–Sí, construí hace un par de años una instalación para investigar el nuevo sistema de control medioambiental de la isla, pero como un lugar de hormigón y acero desentonaría con el lugar lo construí con un aspecto más parecido al de la isla– comento Kelvin.

Hope agacho a un lado de su hijo.

–Tu padre lo llama "centro de investigación" pero eso no fue más que una excusa para que lo dejara construir una casa en la playa. Cuando la veas te darás cuenta de que solo es una cabaña con un par de ordenadores en la zona del despacho- comento la mujer riendo –Por cierto Geo, llame a tus amigos y se reunirán contigo en la cabaña pasado mañana- el autobús se acercaba y Hope se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo y luego le dijo algo al oído –Por cierto Geo, en la última vez que tu padre y yo estuvimos allí me deje algo de ropa en un armario así que si la necesitan la puedes prestar-

Geo se colocó una visera roja sobre la cabeza y el visualizador ahora colgaba de su cuello con ayuda de una cinta. A pesar de ahora tener 16 años su atuendo seguía siendo muy similar a cuando tenía 13 con la diferencia de que las mangas ahora no tenían mangas largas y en vez de traer shorts ahora traía pantalones. El joven subió al vehículo y se despidió de sus padres una vez más a través de la ventana.

–Sabes que podríamos llegar allí en unos segundos a través del camino Onda- comento Mega.

–Sí, pero siento que así debería comenzar este viaje- contesto Geo recargándose en el asiento y bajando su visera para cubrirse los ojos.

Mientras en la parada del bus Kelvin y Hope seguían hablando mientras veían el vehículo alejarse.

– ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?- pregunto preocupado el padre.

–Nuestro hijo es muy capaz, salvo la tierra tres veces, re modernizo tu trabajo y sabe comportarse. Estoy segura que estará bien- respondió Hope.

Kelvin no pudo decir nada mas excepto pensar.

–/Hijo prepárate, estas a punto de enfrentarte a uno de los tres retos más grandes que puede afrontar un hombre… mujeres/- el hombre paso saliva.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo.

–S-s-s-¡¿Sonia porque estas vestida así?!- pregunto alterado Geo tras haber visto a su amiga con un traje de sirvienta.

– ¿Esto? Lo encontré en un closet con una nota que decía "Úsenlos si los necesitan"- comento la joven celebridad.

– _/ ¡MAMÁ!/_ -

* * *

– ¿Solo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Geo tras recuperarse del sobresalto.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, él ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegue- comento Sonia.

–Estoy de vacaciones… aparentemente- contesto el Muriano con su clásico tono seco mientras sacaba una gaseosa del refrigerador y se dirigió al sofá.

* * *

– ¿Así que viniste? Eso ya me lo esperaba- le contesto Luna a Sonia mientras Ophiuca aparecía a su lado.

–Finalmente me armare de valor y le confesaré a Geo lo que siento… No, lo que he sentido por él desde que nos hicimos Hermanos- contesto Sonia mientras Harp aparecía del lado de su compañera al mismo tiempo que los rostros de ambas chicas eran bañados por la débil luz del reflejo de la luna llena sobre la superficie del mar.

–Pues no creas que eres la única, yo seré quien al final este con Geo- afirmo Luna con una mirada decisiva.

* * *

– ¡Geo Stelar! No ¡Megaman! Acepté venir con la condición de que nos enfrentaríamos con todo nuestro poder y por mi honor como el último superviviente de Mu debo de ganarte- la mirada de Solo ya no era de frialdad sino más bien agresiva más no violenta.

–Bien, pero ¿Qué pasara si gano yo?- pregunto geo levantando la mano en la que traía el Galaxy Star.

–Me he visto obligado por mi sangre a hacer una apuesta, si gano yo tomare tus poderes… pero si pierdo tendré que cumplir mi parte de la apuesta- respondió Solo sosteniendo su Star Carrier ancestral con la mano izquierda – ¡Pero no perderé!- grito mientras en su muñeca izquierda se colocaba un Galaxy Star de color negro y morado.

* * *

Antes que nada he de decirles que esta historia está ambientada únicamente en la línea del juego y no tendrá mucho del anime pero si usare un par de cosas que me gustaron de ella (ojo si me gusto el anime pero en cuanto a historia prefiero el juego)

Bueno es el primer capítulo así que no tengo mucho que decir.

Y sin nada mas que decir yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	2. Capítulo 02 Sorpresas en la playa

Capítulo 02: Sorpresas en la playa

–Eo…geo… ¡Geo despierta!-

Ante el grito el joven se fue de cara y se estampo contra el respaldo del asiento frente a él y tras recuperarse volteo a ver a su compañero el cual estaba en el asiento continuo al suyo.

– ¿Qué ocurre Mega?- pregunto geo frotándose la nariz.

–Ya casi llegamos, solo faltan unos minutos- comento el alíen.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de viaje?- pregunto de vuelta geo con un bostezo.

–10 horas-

– ¿¡10 horas!? ¿Pero porque tanto? El viaje de casa a Alohaha suele ser solo de cuatro-

–Cuando te quedaste dormido unos virus atacaron el ciber núcleo del camión así que tuve que intervenir. Eran duros… pero no más que yo-

– ¿y no me hablaste por…?-

–Estabas dormido y no quería molestarte; aparte, yo me puedo hacer cargo de unos simples virus de tercera- comento Omega-Xis mientras lanzaba algunos garrazos al aire.

–Sí, sí, ya deja de hacer eso… espera ¿Entonces te tomo seis horas desacerté de los virus?-

Ante la pregunta el ser de energía EM comenzó a sudar y cruzo los brazos.

–Bueno, dije que eran tan duros como yo… solo un poquito menos-

–Mega ¿Cuántos eran?-

El alíen se quedó callado y geo revisó su Galaxy Star. El brazalete brillo y desde la muñeca hasta el codo se desplego una especie de brazal holográfico de color azul del cual emergían distintas pantallas en miniatura las cuales giraban alrededor del brazo. Geo toco una con la leyenda "Estadísticas del último combate" y tas expandir la pantalla volteo a ve5r molesto a su camarada EM.

–312… te enfrentaste a 312 virus los cuales te dejaron solo con el 3% de tu energía… ¡Es que estás loco! la próxima vez llámame, no está bien que pelees tu solo y te expongas así- termino Geo mostrándose decaído.

Mega le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañero y con la cabeza baja comenzó a hablar.

–Lo siento, la próxima vez te despertare si las cosas se ponen difíciles-

Tras ese momento Geo finalmente llego a Alohaha donde tomo un taxi hacia la "instalación de investigación" la cual al llegar no le sorprendió debido a lo que le dijo su madre. Tal y como le dijo Hope a su hijo esa era una cabaña de madera de dos pisos en una zona algo alejada de todo lo demás, lo único deferente a las otras cabañas que alcanzo a ver de camino a allí era que esta tenía una enorme antena la cual se podía ver que estaba en el patio trasero y casi media un piso más que la cabaña. El joven abrió la pequeña reja del cerco, fue a la puerta principal y al abrirla no sabía ni que pensar ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

–Bienvenido a casa amo Stelar-

Tal imagen era la de una joven de cabello magenta arrodillada frente a la puerta principal con un traje de sirvienta de falda corta. Geo cerró repentinamente la puerta en lo que trataba de recuperar su tono habitual.

–S-s-s-¡¿Sonia porque estas vestida así?!- pregunto alterado Geo tras haber visto a su amiga con un traje de sirvienta.

– ¿Esto? Lo encontré en un closet con una nota que decía "Úsenlos si los necesitan"- comento la joven celebridad.

 _–/ ¡MAMÁ!/-_ grito en su mente el joven.

– ¿No me vas a decir si me veo bien?- pregunto Sonia aun del otro lado de la puerta –…Geo ¿vas a entrar o no?-

– ¡Lo hare cunado te hayas cambiado!- contesto Geo aun alterado.

–De una vez te digo que no me advirtieron de que vendría a la playa así que no empaque ropa adecuada y esto es lo más fresco que tengo por ahora-

–… ¿Entonces no te vas a cambiar?-

–No, así que entra de una vez ¿O prefieres que te arroje una manta por la ventana?-

Geo abrió la puerta y Sonia seguía arrodillada frente a la puerta.

–Bienvenido de vuelta amo… otra vez- repitió la joven con una sonrisa.

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso?- pregunto Geo con una ceja levantada.

–E estado muy aburrida últimamente, déjame ser-respondió Sonia poniéndose de pie y regalándole a Geo una gran sonrisa – ¡Vamos, te enseñare la casa!-Sonia tomo a Geo por el brazo manteniéndolo peligrosamente cerca de su busto.

En estos tres años la joven artista había cambiado radicalmente y no solo por el hecho de que su carrera como actriz y cantante habían despegado llegando a ser la segunda artista más famosa del país sino que su cuerpo se había desarrollado de tal forma que ahora era un par de centímetros más baja que Geo pero sus curvas se habían desarrollado bien dándole un cuerpo que fácilmente dejaba sin aliento a su público y su busto una merecida copa C para alguien de su edad y ahora en esta situación Geo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de uno de sus atributos más prominentes de la joven lo cual evitaba que su cara dejara de ser roja.

–Deja de ponerte rojo, no es la primera vez que caminamos así además ahora no estamos en la calle- decía Sonia mientras pegaba su cabeza al hombro del chico y lo guiaba escaleras arriba.

– Lo sé, pero no deja de ser vergonzoso… y con ese traje-

– Aun no me dices si me queda bien- comento Sonia mientras en esa posición elevaba la mirada para toparse con los ojos de Geo.

–Te- te ves linda… pero por favor quítate eso- dijo Geo rascándose la mejilla, una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de Sonia.

– ¿Quieres que me lo quite?- pregunto la joven mientras guiaba a Geo dentro de la habitación más cercana.

–Sí, quiero que…- el chico fue interrumpido cuando vio como Sonia se empezaba a quitar la parte del delantal y a correr la cremallera del traje. Geo dio media vuelta y se cubrió los ojos – ¡No me refería a eso!-

–Tú me pediste que me lo quitara y eso hago- respondió Sonia.

– ¡Sabes que no me refería a eso!- replico Geo.

–Voltea- dijo Sonia con un tono calmado –Confía en mí, por favor-

Geo giro lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el traje de sirvienta tendido sobre una de las camas y un sentimiento de miedo recorrió su cuerpo pero confiando en su amiga siguió girando su vista hasta que se topó con la imagen de Sonia, esta vez la joven tenía una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco y unos Shorts rosas que le quedaban un poco por encima de la mitad de los muslos con un par de sandalias del mismo color.

–…-

– ¿Pensaste que no traía nada debajo del traje verdad?-

–…-

– ¿No vas a decir nada?-

–Te vez mucho más linda así- contesto Geo regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

La joven se puso roja ante el comentario y por la sonrisa del chico a tal grado que lo empujó fuera de la habitación sin decirle nada y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

– _/ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tonto?/_ \- pensaba Sonia estando resguardada del otro lado de la puerta – _/Decirme eso y con esa sonrisa… Harp ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?/_ \- se decía a sí misma la joven tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Tras unos incómodos segundos más Sonia finalmente salió de la habitación y miró a Geo el cual solo estaba sentado frente a la puerta y tras mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente.

La visita a la segunda planta de la cabaña prosiguió sin problemas y Geo se percató de que habían seis habitaciones con camas gemelas y una principal con una cama matrimonial, en esta habitación había un closet con una nota en la cual Sonia guardo el traje de sirvienta y cuando esta quizo mostrarle a Geo el resto de trajes el joven cerro de golpe el armario alegando que no quería imaginarse cosas. Volvieron al primer piso y la alegre artista le enseño un salón con equipo de música conjunto a la cocina, Sonia estuvo a punto de mencionarle algo acerca del sistema de música hasta que escucharon un ruido proveniente del refrigerador, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y al ver al causante un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Geo y el alma casi se le sale por la boca. Frente a él está el joven de tez bronceada y cabello blanco el cual le llegaba un poco por debajo de la cintura, Tenía ojos rojos los cuales parecían enfriar todo el lugar casi como si te congelara con ellos y su traje parecía ser principalmente de color negro con patrones de líneas cian procedentes de alrededor de su estómago hasta la punta de los pies, las mangas sin embargo eran de color marrón y terminaban en puños de color naranja y en el pecho estaba el emblema de Mu en amarillo, su mirada se clavó en Geo antes de proseguir con su búsqueda en el refrigerador.

– ¿Solo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Geo tras recuperarse del sobresalto.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, él ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegue- comento Sonia.

–Estoy de vacaciones… aparentemente- contesto el Muriano con su clásico tono seco mientras sacaba una gaseosa del refrigerador y se dirigió al sofá.

– ¿Aparentemente?- Pregunto extrañado geo.

–Mis motivos no te incumben- Contestó solo mientras se recostó en el sofá y con un movimiento de sus dedos encendían televisor.

–Ok, Estas vacaciones están poniendo cada vez más raras- Comentó para sí mismo geo.

–Y se van a poner aún más- Dijo Sonia sonriéndole.

– _/Lo más seguro es que si/-_ Pensó el joven.

En el ciber núcleo del antena (La torre en el patio)

En el ciber núcleo de la antena de "La instalación de investigación" Se encontraba un grupo muy pintoresco de personajes entre los cuales estaban Taurus, Omega-Xis, Harp, Laplace y los reconstruidos y purificados Gemini, Ophiuca, Corvus y Virgo.

–Entonces… ¿Es verdad tu teoría Omega-Xis o no?- pregunto Harp.

–Aún tengo mis dudas pero tras cada segundo que paso investigando la verdad se hace más clara- Contestó el susodicho.

–…-

– ¿Qué?- El silencio entre sus compañeros prosiguió hasta que una vena salto en la frente de Mega– ¡¿Qué les pasa?!-

–Lo lamento, pero eso se escuchó demasiado cortés, correcto y elocuente para ti- Comentó Gemini.

–Déjenlo en paz, últimamente sólo ve programas de policías y detectives- Dijo Harp.

Laplace volteo hacia arriba como si estuviera viendo el cielo y extraño a todos.

– ¿Laplace que ocurre?- Preguntó Ophiuca.

–…- La respuesta del ser Muriano EM no fue verbal más bien al tratar de hablar generaba un sonido similar al canto de una ballena.

–…Traducción por favor- Comentó Corvus.

–Es Solo, la está llamando- respondió Mega.

–Aún sigo intrigada por los poderes de ese joven. Cambio de onda sin un ser EM, un poder casi Ilimitado el pelear sin olvidar la capacidad de controlar algunos dispositivos solo con su mente- mencionó Ophiuca.

Laplace volvió a "hablar" y todos se quedaron viendo a Mega esperando la traducción la cual no llegó, y al ver que el ex fugitivo no decía nada Virgo fue la primera en hablar.

– ¿Omega-Xis ocurre algo?- Preguntó pero sin obtener respuesta.

– ¿Qué pasa? Deja de hacerte el interesante- Comentó irritado Corvus.

–Termina la reunión- Dijo Mega –Todos regresen con sus humanos ya luego proseguiremos-

– ¿Eso es todo?- Esta vez fue Ophiuca quien pregunto.

–Sí, Corvus, tú y Jack vendrán en dos días ¿No es así?- Preguntó Mega.

–Sí, junto con los demás- Contestó el cuervo EM.

–Yo veré si conversar Tia de que se tome unas vacaciones- Mencionó virgo.

–Muy bien, ahora dispérsense- Con la orden de Mega los EM salvo Laplace y Harp desaparición del ciber núcleo.

– ¿Qué dijo Laplace, Omega-Xis?- Pregunto Harp.

–Dijo que es el rango para pelear así que tengo que ir con geo ahora mismo- Contesto Mega.

–De acuerdo, Yo volveré con Sonia y esperare… A todo esto ¿Cuánto tiempo pasado? Ya llevamos un rato hablando- Comento Harp.

–Lidera pero lo más probable es que ya haya oscurecido-

–Bueno, vamos fuera-

Una vez en el exterior se podía ver que habían pasado varias horas ya que se aproximaban las diez de la noche y cuando los dos EM (Laplace transportó directo Star Carrier ancestral de Solo) entraron a la casa se quedaron con la boca abierta. Frente a ellos se encontraba Geo en el piso sosteniéndose solo con las manos, Sonia se encontraba bajo él y ambos solo traían puestas unas toallas con el chico teniendo húmedo el cuerpo y la distancia entre sus rostros había desaparecido dando lugar a un inesperado beso para los adolescentes.

–No diré que esto me sorprende, solo diré que no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto- Comentó Harp con una expresión en blanco.

Geo levanto la mirada y separó sus labios de los de Sonia al ver a los espectadores que tenían.

– ¡Esto no es lo que parece!- Dijo alarmado el chico.

– ¿Oh? Bien, Pues para nosotros parece que ambos están desnudos, tu estas sobre ella y llegaste segunda base ¿Se le olvido algo?- Comento Mega con una sonrisa – O por lo menos podrías levantarte ya que tu toalla se está cayendo-

Geo se puso rápidamente de pie, volvió a acomodar la toalla y se percató de que Sonia seguía inmóvil en el piso y con una expresión estática.

– ¿Sonia? ¿Sonia que pasa?- Pregunto Harp mientras tocaba el rostro de Sonia con su "mano" para ver si respondía –Bien, está en shock. Geo ve a vestirte yo me ocuparé de Sonia- Harp entró en el Hunter-VG de Sonia y efectuó el cambio de onda dejando ver a Harp Note con la diferencia de que ahora su visor estaba oscurecido e impedía ver sus ojos –Yo la llevaré a su habitación de esta forma, tú mientras piensa en una forma para disculparte- concluyo la ahora "guitarra parlante" antes de dirigir a su cuerpo inconsciente escaleras arriba.

–Y bien ¿Cómo paso eso?- Preguntó Mega mientras ambos subían las escaleras tras haber recogido la ropa limpia de Geo del baño.

–B-bien, bueno, este, lo que paso fue que, lo que paso-

– ¿Acaso eres político? Habla clara chico- Dijo molesto el alíen.

Geo se cambió de ropa y ahora traía unos shorts café oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes negra y por encima una camisa manga corta de color rojo con unas sandalias café oscuro.

–Geo, te conozco y sé que es el chico sin malas intenciones así que dime ¿Qué pasó allá abajo?-

El joven respiro profundamente Y al sentarse en la cama de la habitación que había tomado para él exhaló y comenzó hablar.

–Primero que nada, Yo me estaba bañando y de repente Sonia toco la puerta y… Y se ofreció para frotarme la espalda- El ser EM no hizo ningún gesto y Geo prosiguió –Sé que en el pasado nos hemos llevado de varias formas pero ahora fue diferente, ella se escuchaba tan sincera Incluso pensé en decirle que sí, pero al tardarme en responder dijo que era broma pero su voz sonaba triste, fue en ese momento en el que salí de la bañera e iba a ir tras ella pero al tomar la perilla de la puerta de congele ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Ven, entremos juntos al baño", me quede viendo mi mano en la perilla y entonces Sonia abrió la puerta y ella traía solo una toalla cubriéndola, me sorprendí al ver su piel tan clara y casi totalmente expuesta que me quedé como tonto viéndola y en eso mi toalla casi se cayó y al arreglarla no me di cuenta que había mojado el piso a mis pies y perdí el equilibrio… El resto ya lo conoces- Concluyo el chico.

–Bueno, Cualquiera diría que of un accidente pero esto es la ¿Qué? ¿Cuarta vez?-

–Quinta-

–Bueno la quinta vez que terminas en una situación así con Sonia así que ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto si han estado en situaciones más "comprometedoras"?-

–Puede ser pero no puedo evitar ponerme así con Sonia- Contesto Geo.

– _/Nunca comprenderé la forma en que los humanos se relacionan/_ \- Pensó el alíen.

En el cuarto de Sonia.

–Tengo que admitir que ese fue un movimiento muy valiente de tu parte Sonia- Decía Harp mientras la joven artista tenía su rostro hundido en una almohada –Solo no me queda una cosa clara ¿Por qué volviste al baño?-

–Olvidé mi ropa dentro- Contesto Sonia sin separar su cabeza de la almohada –/¿Qué va a pensar de mi ahora? Seguro que piensa que soy una pervertida o que no se controlarme/- Pensaba la chica hundiéndose más en su suave consuelo.

De vuelta con geo.

–Entonces… ¿Se te ocurrió algo?- Preguntó por quinta vez el alíen a su compañero.

–No, Pero creo que me disculpare normalmente- Contesto el joven -¿Qué otra me queda?-

– ¿Y no será raro para ella?-

–No lo creo, la tratare como siempre para que no se sienta incómoda-

–Sí, Después de lo que paso con Dele hace dos años cualquier cosa así quedarían en segundo lugar- Comento Mega mientras volvía al Galaxy Star –Sabes que es fue lo curioso de esa mañana. Ella entro a tu habitación para limpiarla y ambos terminaron ensuciándola aún más-

–No me lo recuerdes, Luna y yo no pudimos vernos a los ojos por varias semanas- Geo se recostó en su cama y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo –Y luego ocurrió una segunda vez, y después una tercera. No sé si lo nuestro es una buena relación-

–Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que terminas en esa situación con Dele siempre es seguida por un momento como el de hace rato con Sonia… ¿Entonces sabes lo que sigue, no?-

–No me tires la sal Mega, lo último que necesito es tener un problema en estas vacaciones. Por cierto ¿sabes hasta cuando tiene planeado mi padre que este aquí?-

–Sí, dijo que debías durar lo mismo que las vacaciones de verano de los otros-

–Significa que estaré aquí mes y medio-

–Sera mejor que te duermas ya que no harás nada más-

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no voy a hacer nada?-

–Te conozco y sé que no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que tengas confianza suficiente para hablar con Sonia-

–Tienes razón… ¿En dónde dormirá Solo ahora que lo pienso?-

–Hay muchas habitaciones pero lo más probable es que duerma en el sofá de la sala-

Geo cerro los ojos con un único pensamiento "¿Qué ocurrirá en estas vacaciones?"

La playa detrás de la cabaña (aun de noche)

Sonia se encontraba caminando por la orilla del mar mientras admiraba la quietud de la marea y sentía la arena húmeda bajo sus pies.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? No es ni el primer día y ya hice una tontería. Espero que me perdone y que no piense mal de mí, solo quiero poder decirle lo que siento y ahora no si poder verlo a los ojos siquiera- decía para sí misma la joven de cabello magenta.

–En primer lugar debes dejar esa actitud de lado- contesto una voz a espaldas de Sonia.

La artista giro y se encontró con una joven de cabello rubio claro (casi blanco) que traía un uniforme escolar de color azul oscuro con la parte del cuello, hombros y la parte de las mandas de color lanco con una delgada línea roja por el bode.

– ¿Luna? Pensé que llegarías en dos días- comento Sonia sorprendida.

– ¿Así que viniste? Eso ya me lo esperaba- le contesto Luna a Sonia mientras Ophiuca aparecía a su lado.

–Finalmente me armare de valor y le confesaré a Geo lo que siento… No, lo que he sentido por él desde que nos hicimos Hermanos- contesto Sonia mientras Harp aparecía del lado de su compañera al mismo tiempo que los rostros de ambas chicas eran bañados por la débil luz del reflejo de la luna llena sobre la superficie del mar.

–Pues no creas que eres la única, yo seré quien al final este con Geo- afirmo Luna con una mirada decisiva.

Pero ante la mirada decisiva de Luna la artista cayó de rodillas en la arena.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer Luna?- pregunto decaída Sonia.

– ¿Qué aso ahora?... ¿Qué hizo ese tonto?- pregunto Luna visiblemente molesta y preocupada a partes iguales.

–No fue él, fui yo- contesto Sonia aun de rodillas.

– ¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto Luna.

–Lo bese- contesto rápidamente Sonia mientras se sentaba en posición fetal y ocultaba su rostro con sus rodillas.

– Pero por qué te pones así, ya lo has besado en el pasado- le dijo Luna sentándose a su lado.

–Y… lo vi desnudo-

Ante lo dicho por Sonia Luna no pudo sino recordar ciertos momentos de su vida y tras subírsele los colores recupero rápidamente su tono y entonces la presidenta hablo.

–Estoy segura de que solo fue un accidente, te conozco y conozco a Geo, sé que ninguno haría algo así-

– ¡El problema es que yo lo ocasione!- exclamo con fuerza Sonia.

–Cambiemos de tema por favor… ¿Por qué hasta ahora se te ocurre decirle a Geo lo que sientes?- pregunto la rubia sacando a su amiga del refugio que eran sus rodillas.

–Tal vez estos últimos años haya habido paz pero ¿Y si se desata otra batalla? La primera vez Geo casi se queda atrapado en un trozo de la estación espacial, la segunda vez casi es absorbido por otra dimensión junto al continente de Mu y la última vez… de no ser porque su padre nos dijo como traerlo del espacio habría muerto. No sé si estamos a salvo realmente o si él lo estará la próxima vez- contesto Sonia mientras veía la luna sobre el mar –Si otra batalla se fuera a desatar mañana y en esta tu o Geo fueran a morir… ¿No te gustaría por lo menos decirle lo que sientes?-

Luna se quedó viendo el rostro triste de su amiga y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta ya que una oleada de pensamientos y recuerdos llegaron a ella.

– _/Sonia, cuando me vez así siento una puñalada en el pecho. Tu desconoces la verdadera relación que tenemos Geo y yo. Espero que cuando llegue el día en el que te enteres venga de mi boca o de la de él/_ \- pensaba Dele mientras veía los ojos llenos de inocencia de su amiga.

Un estruendo resonó por toda la playa y las dos jóvenes solo pudieron ver dos siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad entre la maleza que había alrededor de la cabaña las cuales se internaron en el bosque cercano.

– ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- pregunto Luna tras calmarse el ruido.

– ¡Seguramente sean Geo y Solo! ¡No podemos dejarlos solos ni dos minutos! Luna, cambio de onda- dijo Sonia.

Ambas chicas sacaron sus Hunter-VG pero se percataron de que tanto Harp como Ophiuca no se encontraban con ellas y recién se dieron cuenta que ninguna estaba en la playa desde que se habían hecho presentes la primera vez así que sin más opción comenzaron a correr en la dirección de las siluetas.

En una parte del bosque

Geo se encontraba corriendo entre la maleza al mismo tiempo volteaba en todas direcciones como si buscara algo pero lo que había en sus ojos no era miedo. El joven giro en un árbol y colocando su espalda contra este finalmente comenzó a respirar tranquilamente pero antes de que pudiese decir algo alcanzo a ver un destello entre los árboles y logro apartarse del árbol rápidamente ya que este fue impactado por Laplace convertida en espada. Geo volteo confuso en todas direcciones pero una voz delato la posición de su adversario.

– ¡Geo Stelar! No ¡Megaman! Acepté venir con la condición de que nos enfrentaríamos con todo nuestro poder y por mi honor como el último superviviente de Mu debo de ganarte- la mirada de Solo ya no era de frialdad sino más bien agresiva más no violenta.

–Bien, pero ¿Qué pasara si gano yo?- pregunto geo levantando la mano en la que traía el Galaxy Star.

–Me he visto obligado por mi sangre a hacer una apuesta, si gano yo tomare tus poderes… pero si pierdo tendré que cumplir mi parte de la apuesta- respondió Solo sosteniendo su Star Carrier ancestral con la mano izquierda – ¡Pero no perderé!- grito mientras en su muñeca izquierda se colocaba un Galaxy Star de color negro y morado.

–Un momento ¡¿De dónde sacaste ese Galaxy Star?!- pregunto furioso Geo.

–Me lo entrego tu padre, dijo que este lo habías creado exclusivamente para mí al igual que has hecho otros para tus amigos- contesto Solo. El Muriano cambio su Star Carrier Ancestral de mano y con sus brazos formo una X colocando el antiguo dispositivo frente al brazalete – ¡Cambio de Onda, Solo, En el aire!-

Tras su transformación el cuerpo de Rogue había cambiado levemente ya que ahora su visor era un poco más pequeño y con las puntas orientadas hacia atrás, su traje seguía siendo igual con la diferencia de que de la cintura hasta los tobillos le había salido un tipo de "falda" dividida en tres secciones la cual dejaba la parte del frente totalmente abierta y esta estaba unida a un tipo de "chaleco" que dejaba el símbolo del pecho al descubierto dando la impresión de que era una gabardina, su brazo hacho de energía ahora no se limitaba a la altura de su codo sino que ahora incluso se expandía un poco más allá del hombro. Solo extendió su brazo derecho y Laplace salió volando del árbol y regreso con su camarada y al hacer esta contacto con el brazo de energía de Rogue también cambio, el mango de la espada se volvió rectangular convirtiendo la cabeza de Laplace en un pomo en la parte inferior de este y la cuchilla desapareció, en su lugar apareció una hoja hecha de la misma energía que el brazo del Muriano, ahora tenía la forma recta de la primera espada de Rogue y cada vez que esta se movía dejaba una estela de luz color violeta oscuro. Otro cambio fue que ahora el cabello de Rogue era igual que el de Solo pero con la diferencia de que no era tan largo ya que este únicamente le llegaba a los hombros.

–Luces sorprendido- dijo Rogue tras terminar su transformación –Esta es mi última forma, Rogue Overload… espero que me ataques con todo-

– ¿El Galaxy Star te hizo eso?- pregunto atónito Geo.

–No, tu dispositivo solo me provee de más energía, la suficiente como para romper un sello que se encuentra en mi interior y retiene este poder- contesto Rogue.

–Ok, tú te lo buscaste. Transcode 003 MegaMan- Geo fue cubierto por una nube de energía color verde y al disiparse esta el joven ya tenía su forma de MegaMan el cual al igual que Rogue había cambiado.

El emblema en el pecho del héroe azul ahora también se encontraba en los hombros, la parte baja del cuerpo la cual era azul oscuro ahora poseía circuitos de luz color verde y el Mega Buster ahora se encontraba convertido en un brazalete de unos 20cm el cual al disparar liberaba especie de nube de polvo electrificado que se endurecía alrededor de la mano y tomaba la forma del cañón pero mientras no fuera necesario la nube solo flotaba alrededor de esta. Su casco ahora no tenía las líneas plateadas de antes sino que ahora esas líneas formaban el emblema de las Star Force (el mismo que el del pecho) y el visor ahora era más alargado que caso alcanzaba hasta donde se encontraban sus orejas, este al combatir se oscurecía impidiendo ver sus ojos lo cual le evitaba ser cegado y desde el cuello del traje salía un bozal el cual se sellaba con el visor para formar un casco completo y como desde antes Mega ya no se encontraba en su mano ahora este podía hablar con el joven por medio de algo similar a la telepatía.

– ¡¿Listo Rogue?!- pregunto MegaMan tomando su postura de combate mientras le apuntaba con el ya generado Mega Buster.

– ¡Siempre!- Contesto Rogue de forma seria mientras tomaba su postura apuntándole a su adversario con su nueva espada.

* * *

Avances del próximo capítulo.

– ¡Te vez bien Solo!- grito Sonia desde dentro del agua.

El Muriano traía unos pantalones cortos y un chaleco para nadar ajustados que parecían hachos del mismo material del de los trajes de los buzos con los mismos detalles y colores que su habitual vestimenta.

–Sí, muy bien- dijo Belle por lo bajo mientras admiraba la fornida figura que estaba parada a su lado.

–El trato no dice nada de que tenga que jugar con ustedes- contesto el Muriano al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la arena a un lado de la silla de Belle – ¿No te importa que me siente aquí?-

– ¡No!... digo, no hay problema- contesto la actriz y acto seguido se bajó sus gafas oscuras y sorbió con fuerzas su bebida forzando la pajilla.

* * *

– ¡Bud, por aquí!-

Ante el grito el enorme chico volteo solo para ser embestido por una figura femenina en patineta.

–Amy ¿Cuántas veces me vas a embestir?- pregunto el joven con la esquiadora sobre él.

–Las suficientes hasta que me puedas detener- contesto Amy con una sonrisa y prosiguió a darle un beso en la frente al joven.

* * *

– ¡TRUENO GEMINI!-

Una potente descarga eléctrica salió de las manos unidas del nuevo ser monocromático y MegaMan tuvo que hacer uso de una tarjeta Barrera para detener el impacto.

–Te has vuelto fuerte, Gemini Spark- exclamo MegaMan.

–Y tu lento, hace un año podías verlo venir y ahora ni siquiera lo pudiste esquivar- contesto molesto el nuevo Gemini Spark.

–Tú, Jack Corvus, Taurus Fire y Queen Virgo se han hecho parte de los comandos de la policía Satella, yo solo soy un inventor.

–Tú eres el que salvo a la tierra tres veces, como mínimo deberías mantener pulidas tus habilidades para estar preparado para todo. Queen Ophiuca, Harp Note e incluso Wolf Woods, Libra Balance y Cygnus Wings entrenan para ser de ayuda en caso de que otro desastre se avecine- Gemini Spark soltó una pequeña risita la cual incluso le saco una lagrima y tras cambiar de frecuencia se plantó en el mismo Camino Onda de MegaMan –De hecho en tu estado actual hasta Cancer Bubble te daría batalla ya que hasta ese enano está entrenando- el ente eléctrico dejo de reír y volteo a ver a su compañero con una mirada seria –Y ya me entere de tu nuevo poder y te digo que eso no será suficiente… corrijo, no te deberías de confiar únicamente de ese poder-

* * *

Una palabras

1.- Antes de que alguien diga algo... se que con los avances anteriores parecía que esto tendría mucha comedia pero la verdad es que me arte de la misma formula de dos chicas enamorada en el mismo nivel y todo lo cliché de que ninguna se ha acercado al prota así que decidí hacer un cambio agregando como parte del pasado de Geo algo que ocurre en una de los mangas de _Zenra Restaurant_ llamado _Iincho Shichi Henge_ y a quien no le guste esta cambio pues... no tiene por que leer si no quiere pero repito que esto es para salir del cliché que en tantos mangas, novelas, anime y series se muestra y quien se vea el manga entenderá lo que dicen Mega, Geo y Luna con respecto a esa extraña relación y con esto no digo que ya eligió sino que esto es para meter presión en la decisión de Geo.

2.- Se que los nombres de Libra Balance y Rogue tienen otras versiones en ingles y castellano respectivamente pero me gustan mas estos nombres que Libra Scales y Renegado siendo sincero.

3.- Los cambios en la apariencia son obviamente cosa mía y van a seguir ya que como escucharon de Solo, Geo construyo algunos Galaxy Star exclusivamente para el uso de ellos los cuales pueden sacar el potencial oculto y proveer de una segunda transformación o una nueva forma permanente.

4.- Lamento todo el drama pero este capítulo era para dejarles un poco el contexto de algunos personajes para que comprendan decisiones futuras.

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y espero que la sigan leyendo hasta que la consiga terminar.

Sin nada mas que decir yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

PD: Aun cuando en mis otras historias no he metido esto de una vez digo que esta historia tendrá algo de fanservice y una que otra escena subida de tono.


	3. Capítulo 03 La Pandilla Reunida

Capítulo 03: La Pandilla Reunida

Al abrir sus ojos el Muriano se encontraba de vuelta en la cabaña y estaba acostado en el sofá más grande con Luna recostada en el de dos cojines y Sonia en el individual mientras ambas veían la televisión.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¡¿Qué paso con la batalla?!- preguntó Solo.

–Perdiste- contesto Luna sin siquiera voltearlo a ver –MegaMan te derroto en solo 3 minutos-

–Pero… mis poderes, mi forma Overload ¿No sirvieron de nada?– Pregunto sorpresivamente calmado Solo mientras se miraba la mano izquierda donde traía el Galaxy Star – ¿Cómo lo hizo?-

– ¿Cómo hizo Qué?- pregunto de vuelta Luna.

– ¿Cómo me derroto?-

Ahora Sonia volteo a verlo y con una expresión un tanto molesta le contesto – Overdrive -

– ¿Overdrive?-

–Sip, es un estado que le permite a MegaMan obtener los poderes combinados de forma simultánea de todas sus trasformaciones anteriores por un corto periodo de tiempo- Sonia dio un suspiro y miro al Muriano a los ojos –Espero que finalmente te quede claro. No importa que tan poderoso seas, nunca le habrías podido ganar ya que te estabas enfrentando a sus formas Leo, Pegasus, Dragon, Zerker, Saurian, Ninja, Ace y Joker al mismo tiempo-

Solo cerro los ojos mientras una fuerte sacudida interna lo hacía cerrar los puños al mismo tiempo que sentía hervir su sangre. El joven respiro profundamente y una imagen llego a su mente, la imagen era la de Geo y MegaMan parados frente a él al mismo tiempo que los veía alejarse.

–Bueno- dijo en Muriano sin mucho ánimo mientras abría los ojos –Fui yo el que le dijo que me atacara con todo lo que tenía… ahora ya conozco la disparidad de nuestras fuerzas ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

–Geo está en su habitación durmiendo. Conservo la energía suficiente para traerte aquí y después se fue a dormir- respondió Luna mientras murmuraba un "ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí".

–Bien, ya cumplí mi cometido, es hora de que me valla- comento Solo, se puso de pie y antes de siquiera dar un paso sintió una mano en su hombro, alzo la vista por encima de este y pudo ver a Luna sonriéndole y aun con su expresión fría el joven Muriano pudo sentir un escalofrió bajándole por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No se te habrá olvidado nuestra apuesta verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia. El joven aun manteniendo su rostro inmutable se podía como una gota de sudor frio recorría su frente –Eso creí. Ahora duerme que mañana llegaran los demás y vas a tener que cumplir tu parte del trato- concluyo Luna y Solo simplemente se tiró resignado una vez más en el sofá grande mientras las chicas subían las escaleras.

– ¡Nadie me quitara este sofá! ¡Entendido!- el grito de Solo sorprendió a las chicas ya que se notaba molesto. El Muriano se acurruco en el sofá mientras murmuraba para sí mismo "Bruja" pensando en la rubia.

Ambas jóvenes tomaron habitaciones separadas y antes de entrar le dedicaron un último vistazo a la puerta del cuarto de Geo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Tanto el joven inventor como el Muriano abrieron los ojos al percatarse de que el ambiente estaba lleno con un dulce aroma a miel y en contraposición con un salado aroma a tocino. Geo bajo las escaleras para ver quien generaba tan delicioso aroma, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Solo sentado (con su clásica expresión) en uno de los bancos de la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar mientras veía a las dos jóvenes como pasaban de un lado para otro preparando el desayuno. Geo tomo asiento en un banco (alejado de Solo) mientras las observaba.

–Chicas no era necesario. Yo planeaba hacer el desayuno- dijo Geo.

– ¿A qué hora exactamente? Ya son las 10 de la mañana- comento Sonia apuntándole con una cuchara.

–Viendo que tú y el señor "Yo solo vine para derrotar a MegaMan" no tenían para cuando despertarse pues Sonia y yo decidimos empezar para ver si el aroma los despertaba… ¡Pero no les tocara desayuno!- exclamo Luna mientras movía con cuidado los huevos en la sartén para que no se reventara la yema. Ambos chicos estuvieron a punto de replicar cuando la rubia prosiguió –No les tocara desayuno a no ser que me prometan que terminando de comer LOS DOS van a lavar los trastos usados ¡¿Hecho?!-

Geo respondió un sí rápidamente y Sonia le paso un plato con un par de huevos y tiras de tocino las cuales formaban una cara feliz, Luna por su parte se quedó viendo a Solo esperando su respuesta pero al final el Muriano termino aceptando y la rubia le sirvió el mismo platillo que a Geo solo que este tenía el Tocino en forma de unas cejas enojadas y una boca seria.

–Buen provecho- exclamo Luna ante la mirada de disgusto de Solo.

– Por cierto Luna ¿Cuándo llegaste?- la pregunta de Geo causo eco por toda la casa y la "estudiante modelo" simplemente le sonrió y sin avisar le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la sartén ya fría – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

– ¡¿Y todavía preguntas?!- Luna tomo aire para calmarse –Llegue desde ayer, entraste arrastrando a Solo y te fuiste a dormir sin siquiera notar que había llegado-

–Sí te vi- contesto Geo frotándose donde recibió el golpe.

– ¿Qué?-

–Sí te vi. Cuando entre te vi, pero mi energía estaba al mínimo y en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar así que para que no tuvieran que cargar conmigo hasta la cama me fui a dormir… aunque creo que a mitad de las escaleras ya estaba noqueado y fue Mega el que arrastro mi cuerpo- explico el joven librándose del mal genio de la rubia –Por cierto Luna ¿No trajiste más ropa? Desde ayer traes el uniforme de la escuela-

El comentario de Geo solo le confirmo el hecho de haber notado su presencia. También le recordó que por estar enojada se le olvido tomar un baño y simplemente se durmió con esa ropa puesta.

–…Sí, si tengo más ropa- fue toda su respuesta antes de dejar lo que preparaba y se quitaba el delantal, le susurro algo al oído a Sonia y abandono la cocina.

– ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Geo.

–Nada, cosas de chicas. Harp ayúdame- con eso dicho Sonia invoco a su Wizard –Te toca encargarte de los panqueques que hacia Luna-

– ¡Hecho!- fue la única respuesta de la Alíen F.M.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto Ophiuca la cual venia entrando por la sala de estar –Luna me mando para ayudar con el desayuno mientras ella se daba un baño-

–Claro… podrías encargarte de los panqueques- dijo Harp.

–Harp a ti te encargue eso- alegó Sonia.

–Sí, pero mis brazos son pequeños y no tengo dedos así que me resulta muy difícil voltearlos, Ophiuca no tendrá ese problema-

–Yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso- Comento Ophiuca mientras tomaba el lugar de Harp –Aparte, mis panqueques son mejores que los de luna (ya que es el único platillo que se preparar sola)- comentó el ser EM en voz baja.

El desayuno prosiguió para Sonia una vez Luna salió del baño y se unió a ella mientras los chicos lavaban los trastos que se usaron. Sin charla ni movimientos bruscos ambos jóvenes terminaron su parte del trato y antes de que Solo retomara su lugar en el sofá Luna le arrojó una toalla a la cara y le ordenó que se fuera a dar una ducha a lo que para sorpresa de Sonia y Geo (y todos los seres EM) el Muriano aceptó sin rechistar.

De camino al baño (en el pasillo principal que da de la puerta principal a la puerta del baño) Solo se encontró con una cara nueva. Se trataba de una joven de tez clara y cabello lacio color castaño claro el cual traía suelto a excepción de una pequeña coleta agarrada en la parte derecha de su cabeza la cual le caía por la oreja hacia el frente del hombro. La joven tenía un vestido blanco sin tirantes el cual parecía ser muy ligero y fresco, traía consigo una maleta con ruedas más un bolso mediano, en su cabeza traía unas gafas oscuras grandes y a juzgar por el color del sombrero que estaba en el perchero este le pertenecía ella.

Solo se quedó mirando a la joven fijamente con su clásica expresión fría la cual puso nerviosa a la chica y este tras darse cuenta que ella no tenía poderes ni rastro de haber efectuado un cambio EM en el pasado la catalogó como "amenaza: cero" y se dirigió al baño tomando la toalla que estaba sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Quién es ese chico?- Se preguntó a sí misma la joven antes de tallarse los hombros ante un escalofrío –Sentí como si se congelara mi cuerpo- la chica se dirigió a la sala de estar, una vez allí vio a Sonia y a Geo charlando en la barra de la cocina – ¡Sonia ya estoy aquí!-

– ¡Belle!- Contesto Sonia y fue a recibir a la actriz con un abrazo –Que bueno verte ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

–Recién acabo de llegar- Contesto Belle y volteo a ver a Geo – Buenos días a ti también "MegaMan"-

Geo rio nerviosamente y respondió

–Un gusto como siempre Belle… Y deja de llamarme MegaMan-

–Lo siento, es que me encanta ver tu reacción cuando te dicen así. Bien, ¿Cuál será mi habitación? Quiero dejar mis maletas de una vez- Comento o Belle.

–Tu dormirás en la misma habitación que yo- Contesto Sonia –La casa no tiene muchas habitaciones así que las compartiremos en parejas a excepción de Geo el cual tienen una habitación para él solo-

– ¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto curiosa Belle.

–Porque si mi compañero de habitación y yo estuviéramos en el mismo cuarto por más de una hora él trataría de arrancarme la cabeza- Contestó el chico.

–Oh, te refieres ese sujeto de la mirada fría-

–Entonces ya lo viste- Dijo Sonia tomando la bolsa de mano.

–Sí, por un segundo sentí como si quisiera matarme-

–Descuida, Solo mira así a todo el mundo… En especial a Geo-

Ambas jóvenes prosiguieron su conversación llevando las maletas escaleras arriba mientras Geo se quedó en la sala pensando "¿Estoy pintado o qué?". Tras lo sucedido Geo tomo asiento en el sofá mediano (El de dos cojines) y encendió la tele, Luna entro a la sala y se sentó a un lado de Geo y exhalo del cansancio.

– ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Geo.

– No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es lavar la ropa de Solo- Contestó la rubia.

– ¿La lavaste a mano?-

– ¡No!- Contestó Luna un tanto molesta –Su traje pesa mucho y por poco daña la lavadora-

– ¿Y cómo evitaste que la lavadora se estropeara?-

– Ophiuca entró en el ciber núcleo y lo alteró para soportar la carga, ahora solo estoy esperando para meterlo en la secadora-

Geo se quedó en silencio con una expresión pensativa y tras unos segundos hablo.

–Luna… no tenemos secadora-

–… pero hay una maquina a un lado de la lavadora-

–Es la impresora de materia de papá-

– ¡¿Y qué hace en el cuarto de lavado?!-

– ¡Y yo que voy a saber!- Geo tomo aire y volvió a hablar – ¿Sabes lo que significa?-

–Solo va a tener que ponerse otra ropa en lo que su traje se seca-

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y de la nada Luna estallo en risas. El joven a su lado se quedó extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

– ¿Qué ocurre Luna?-

–Geo- La joven poco a poco calmó su risa –Crees poder prestarle algo de ropa a Solo-

–No lo creo- Contestó algo nervioso el joven –Solo es un poco más alto que yo y…-

– ¿Y qué?-

–Y Solo es más musculoso, mi ropa le quedaría ajustada-

Luna noto el sonrojo en el rostro de su amado. La chica solo se volvió a reír y ante todo eso la resolución la golpeo.

– ¡Dame un momento!- Fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de regresar corriendo al cuarto de lavado.

–Ok… Eso fue raro- El joven retomo su programa antes de recordar algo y encender las pantallas de su Galaxy Star –Mega, Mega despierta- Pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¡Mega Despierta! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dormir?-

La pantalla de "Estadísticas de Wizard" se iluminó y apareció Omega-Xis acostado en el "Suelo" y se le notaba muy somnoliento.

– Mega ¿Estas bien?-

–Sabes, tú "cortafuegos" evita que caigamos exhaustos pero al romper la transformación yo recibo una carga extra de esfuerzo- El alíen dio un largo bostezo el cual abarcó la pantalla –Así que me tomara un rato más recuperarme- Geo vio sus estadísticas y notó que el energía de Mega era sumamente baja, no a un nivel peligroso pero si preocupante –Por tu cara ya lo viste, descuida, me recuperaré y estaré listo para el combate. Solo no hay que abusar del Overdrive-

– ¿Overdrive?- Geo pensó un poco sobre a lo que se refería su amigo.

–Me refiero a la transformación nueva-

– ¿Y porque la llamaste así?-

–Bueno, la nueva transformación de Rogue es "Overload" así que la nuestra es Overdrive ya que suena más genial-

–Mejor vuelve a dormir- Geo apago el Galaxy Star y se quedó pensando –/Bueno, Overdrive si suena genial. Por lo menos más genial que ni idea "Ultra forma"… ok, ahora que lo pienso mi nombre sí suena estúpido/-

– ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI ROPA?!-

El grito proveniente del baño hizo saltar a Geo de su asiento y éste pudo ver a Luna salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción del pasillo que conectaba con el baño y retomo su asiento a un lado del chico.

– ¿Qué hiciste Luna?- preguntó Geo con una ceja arqueada.

–Simplemente se me ocurrió algo para hacer con la impresora de materia-

– ¡PLATZ! ¡¿Crees que esto es gracioso?!- resonó una vez más la voz de solo.

– ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto geo una vez más ahora más serio.

Solo entró en la sala de estar con una mirada de pocos amigos (aún más de lo usual) pero lo llamativo era su nuevo conjunto de ropa. El Muriano traía unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla color gris oscuro, una camiseta negra manga corta con las mismas marcas y el emblema de su ropa cotidiana y en los pies solo traía unos calcetines negros.

–Te queda bien- dijo luna sonriendo.

– ¿Te parece gracioso esto, Platz?- volvió a preguntar Solo de manera agresiva.

–Adnel Kiu Banna Lemu- Fue la respuesta de luna.

El Muriano hizo un gesto de desagrado y solo se acostó o en "Su Sillón" sin decir una palabra. Unos minutos más tarde Sonia y Belle finalmente bajaron, ambas traían puesto sus trajes de baño con el de Sonia siendo un bikini de color magenta con un pareo cubriéndole la parte inferior y Belle traía un traje de una pieza con la espalda y el vientre expuestos color azul claro.

– ¿Qué fue el escándalo de hace un rato?- Preguntó Sonia mientras ambas jóvenes se acercaban al área de los sillones.

Cuando ambas jóvenes vieron al "Nuevo Solo" Sonia tuvo que reprimir su risa y Belle meramente le dijo un "Te ves bien" cumplido que el Muriano no respondió. Sin perder más tiempo Sonia invitó a Luna a unirse a ambas e ir a nadar ya que cuando llegaran los demás el lugar se volvería muy ruidoso a lo que la rubia acepto y en unos minutos ella ya traía un bikini blanco sin tirantes el cual unía la zona de los pechos con un aro metálico y las tres se apresuraron a la playa dejando a los hombres en la sala mirando la televisión.

Tras una larga sesión de nado las chicas regresaron a la cabaña a comer algo, Luna volvió a entrar al cuarto de lavado y mientras ella estaba allí dentro el timbre de la puerta se escuchó. Instantáneamente Geo, Solo y Sonia sintieron la presencia al otro lado de la puerta y tras verificar una alta concentración de energía EM en forma de flama, una con el aspecto de una nube de electricidad y otra que parecía un aura oscura acompañadas de una forma de vida normal dedujeron quiénes eran y se relajaron (Excepto Solo). Geo fue a abrirles a sus invitados los cuales eran un grupo pintoresco. El joven que estaba al principio era Bud el cual no había cambiado mucho en esos años solo que su gran Barriga había disminuido ligeramente debido a sus entrenamientos como Satella Comando pero fuera de eso seguía llevando un conjunto de ropa similar con excepción de que ahora no traía un chaleco rasgado sino que traía su chaleco de comando, en su camisa portaba el símbolo de Taurus Fire y el protector de su cabeza tenía un par pequeño de cuernos de toro. Detrás se encontraba un joven de ropas moradas cuya chamarra estaba cerrada y a cada lado de la cremallera se encontraba el dibujo de una máscara, de cabello verde esmeralda el cual era tan largo que lo traía en una trenza que le pasaba por encima del hombro y llegaba hasta la mitad de su torso, tenía una expresión pacífica casi adormilada pero con una sonrisa, traía puestos unos audífonos pero no parecía estar escuchando música ya que reaccionaba al ruido de su entorno el cual era provocado por dos jóvenes de corta estatura que se encontraban peleando a su lado. El primero traía un chaleco color café claro con una camisa blanca debajo, unos pantaloncillos cortos de color café, portaba gafas y su cabello castaño parecía una especie de hongo y el segundo traía lo que en su momento pareció ser una chaqueta solo que tenía desgarradas las mangas volviéndolo un chaleco color negro, una camisa purpura con un emblema de cuervo en el medio, unos shorts violeta y el cabello de este era negro y lo tenía peinado como si fuera un puercoespín.

–Hola chicos, gusto en verlos… ¿Por qué están peleando Zack y Jack?- pregunto Geo un tanto extrañado al mismo tiempo que dejaba pasar a sus amigos.

–No es nada- contesto Bud –Es solo que Jack le sigue restregando que de todos nosotros él es el único que no puede efectuar un cambio de onda-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?-

–Desde que tomamos el autobús- respondió Patrick.

Mientras los jóvenes de corta estatura entraban en la cabaña aun discutiendo un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas. Sus miradas sumadas a las de Bud y Pat se dirigieron al sofá más grande en el cual vieron un ojo de color rojo asomándose por el respaldo del mueble.

–Tranquilos- dijo una voz desde la cocina –Está domesticado-

Luna entro en la sala acompañada por las otras dos chicas aun en sus trajes de baño y sorprendentemente a ninguno de los cuatro hombres les llamo la atención… ¿Quién podría "elevar a su temperatura corporal" teniendo esos ojos fríos atravesando su alma?

– ¡Solo!- grito luna –Deja de mirarlos así-

El Muriano solamente se volvió a recostada en el sofá liberando a sus víctimas de la presión ejercida por su mirada.

–Increíble, no bromeaban cuando dijeron que a todos los veía así- comento en voz baja Belle.

– ¡Bien, ya estamos todos así que es hora del evento principal!- comentó con entusiasmo Luna –Geo, tu Padre me dio un paquete para ti- la rubia subió rápidamente a su habitación y al bajar traía una caja con ella –Tu Padre me lo envió hace unas horas-

Al abrirla Geo quedó perplejo, dentro de la caja había un conjunto de seis Galaxy Star de distintos colores.

–Así que fue por esto que dijiste que no compráramos un Galaxy Star- comento con una sonrisa Sonia mientras tomaba un brazalete de color rosa oscuro.

–Sí, bueno… era una sorpresa- comento algo apenado Geo –Son Galaxy Star personalizados-

Geo repartió los dispositivos dándole uno verde a Zack, el rojo era para Bud, el rosa era obviamente para Sonia, el morado claro era para Luna, el amarillo fue para Pat y el gris acero fue para Jack.

El agresivo joven de pelo negro se le quedo viendo a Zack y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su cara.

–Hey Geo ¿Para que le das uno a Zack?- al decir eso al susodicho le botó una vena en la cabeza –Quiero decir, si y estos están personalizados como el tuyo y el del Muriano significa que se hicieron para amplificar nuestros poderes- su sonrisa se volvió más prominente –Pero Zack no tiene poderes, en él es un desperdicio de tecnología-

El joven no soporto el comentario y embistió a Jack y ambos en el suelo comenzaron a forcejear.

– ¿Por qué empezó todo esto?- pregunto Sonia.

–Bueno, todo empezó en el último chequeo médico- comentó Pat –Todo estaba normal, peso, masa y todo eso… hasta que llegamos a la altura. En ese momento es cuando comenzó el infierno- el rostro del joven narrador se tornó sombrío y ahora tenía una expresión malévola –Ustedes saben que estos dos han medido básicamente lo mismo desde hace ya unos años. Pues en el último chequeo resulta que Zack creció de golpe 4 centímetros y Jack no creció nada- con eso dicho todos de hicieron una idea del porqué de la pelea. Patrick volvió a su expresión cotidiana –En defensa de Jack, Zack fue el primero en comenzarán restregándole en la cara su estatura a nuestro querido cuervo-

–No puedo creerlo, los dejo solos dos días y ya están así, pensé que ya lo habían superado- alegó Luna levantando a los dos chicos –Más les vale que se calmen o de lo contrario les mostraré porque sigo siendo la delegada de clase- ambos chicos pasaron un gran trago de saliva y bajaron la cabeza –Bien, ahora sí elemento principal ¡Solo ven aquí!-

La petición sorprendió a los presentes pero lo más sorprendente fue que el Muriano hizo caso y aun cuando arrastraba los pies se dirigió a donde todos estaban.

–Tengo algo que confesarles- dijo luna con una gran sonrisa –El verdadero motivo por el que Solo se encuentra aquí-

Entre los presentes hubo intercambio de de miradas, algunos levantaron los hombros y otros dejaron dar rienda suelta a su imaginación llegando a producir caras bastante extrañas.

–No, no es nada lo que se imaginan. Nuestro adorable amigo aquí y yo hicimos un trato, sería más correcto decir que fue una apuesta. Haciendo uso de mi gran cerebro y los programas de traducción más avanzados comprados por mis padres investigue a profundidad la cultura de Mu y de esta forma encontré un antiguo ritual que se llevaba a cabo antes de que iniciara "El precursor de la destrucción". Básicamente es una apuesta pero cuando se lanza el reto se debe de respetar, nuestra apuesta era que si Solo derrotaba a MegaMan él se quedaría con sus poderes y Geo aceptaría que la amistad no es algo importante…-

– ¡WOW WOW WOW! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Cómo está eso de que hiciste una puesta en mi nombre!- Comentó alarmado Geo.

–Cállate Stelar, estoy explicando. ¿En qué me quede?... Oh sí, pero si yo ganaba esa sería la última pelea entre ellos dos, el aceptaría que la amistad es importante y… hazlo ahora- al decir eso Solo levanto su muñeca y a Bud, Zack, Luna, Geo y Sonia les llegó una notificación a su Galaxy Star.

Los jóvenes no podían creer lo que veían excepto por luna quien simplemente acepto la notificación.

–Y la mejor parte es que si el perdía tendría que hacer una BandaHermano con nosotros-

Sonia fue la segunda en aceptar la petición.

–Creo que esto será divertido. Nada como tener un nuevo Hermano no es así Solo- Comentó la artista sonriéndole al disgustado Muriano.

–Yo no le veo ningún problema- dijo Bud al aceptar.

–Bueno, al menos así ya no tratara de matarme- comento Geo al aceptar.

Zack acepto y con una sonrisa burlona volteo a ver al Muriano.

–Dime, eso quiere decir que ya no estarás "Solo"-

Ante la "Graciosa frase" el joven de tez oscura volteo a ver a Zack con una mirada fulminante la cual petrifico al chico y casi provoca que se desmayé.

–No no no, no puedes ver de esa forma a tus hermanos Solo- le recrimino la rubia al Muriano.

– ¿Y porque solo ustedes son los únicos en formar una BandaHermano con el Muriano?- pregunto con su clásico tono molesto Jack.

–Porque fuimos los primeros que Solo conoció sin contar al equipo de Vega- respondió Luna.

–Perra mentirosa- murmuro Solo al dirigirse devuelta a su sofá.

–… ¡Bien! Qué tal si nos dirigimos a la playa- recomendó Sonia levantando su puño.

– ¿Qué no acaban de regresar de nadar?- pregunto confuso Geo.

–Sí, pero ahora podemos ir a jugar con todos-

–Antes de todo eso ¿Dónde dormiremos nosotros?- pregunto Pat poniendo su mochila en el suelo.

–Bueno… en un principio planeaba que Zack y Bud compartieran habitación- dijo Luna llevándose un dedo a la boca mientras pensaba –Pero en vista del reciente comportamiento de los dos y el hecho de que me mintieron diciendo que ya estaba olvidado lo de la estatura he decidido que Zack y Jack compartirán habitación- decreto Luna cruzando los brazos.

Los dos jóvenes de baja estura comenzaron a discutir tratando de evitar la decisión hasta que Luna se agacho a su altura, coloco sus manos sobre sus cabezas y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

–Si siguen discutiendo los hare dormir en la misma cama, ustedes deciden-

Los jóvenes bajaron la cabeza, tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al segundo piso.

–Tengo que aprender a hacer eso- dijo Pat.

Tras acomodar sus pertenencias en las habitaciones compartidas los cinco jóvenes se cambiaron en sus trajes de baño y se dirigieron a la playa donde las chicas ya se encontraban.

–Pensé que llagarían hasta el próximo año- les dijo Sonia mientras se encontraba recostada en una silla tomando el sol con las otras dos jóvenes a su lado.

–Es solo que tuvimos que convencer a Bud para que esta vez no se pusiera su taparrabos- le contesto geo el cual solo traía una bermudas rojas y una camisa abierta de color rojo con flores amarillas.

–Pero no evitaron que trajera mi lanza- replico el susodicho empuñando dicha arma.

– ¿Si sabes que por aquí no hay peces?- pregunto Zack el cual solo traía unos pantaloncillos café junto a su flotador y en vez de gafas traía unos googles.

–Eso nunca me ha detenido-

–Aun me pregunto cómo atrapo ese bagre en el estanque- comento Jack con una expresión atónita el cual solo traía un traje de baño tipo zunga de color negro.

–Es solo uno de los misterios de la vida. Como el abominable hombre de las nieves, las líneas de Que Pasa o los artefactos FDL- comento Pat el cual traía solo unos Shorts morados y sus audífonos.

–Pat, todo eso es cosa de Mu- le contesto Zack.

–Cállate Zack, no mates la ilusión-

Tras unos segundos todos se dirigieron al agua a disfrutar de sus vacaciones con excepción de Pat y Belle los cuales se quedaron sentados en la playa con el chico recostado en una manta bajo una sombrilla y la actriz aun tomando el sol.

– ¿Por qué no vas a nadar con ellos?- le pregunto la joven al peli verde.

–Tengo "problemas con el agua"- le contesto el joven sin voltearla a ver y con sus ojos fijos en sus amigos.

– ¿Acaso eres un gato?- le pregunto de broma Belle.

–No, es solo que no puedo tocar grandes masa de agua-

– ¿Por qué?-

–Hace años tuve un accidente en el que casi pierdo la vida-

La actriz se llevó las manos a la boca en sorpresa mientras pensaba en algo que decir.

–No te preocupes no es un asunto delicado- le contesto el joven aun sin voltearla a ver –En ese accidente conocí a Géminis y ya que yo podía sincronizarme con él no me podía dejar morir así que nos fusionamos a un nivel más profundo- el chico hizo una pausa y se llevó la mano al pecho –Debido a ese profundo contacto me pasaron muchas cosas, pero cuando fue derrotado por MegaMan y abandonó mí ya sanado cuerpo este lo resintió. Mi nuevo yo liberado de Géminis se quedó con leves trazos de energía eléctrica los cuales ya casi se han desvanecido pero el entrar en contacto con el agua salada aun me provoca molestias y un poco de dolor-

– ¿Y porque viniste a la playa?- pregunto extrañada Belle.

–Míralos- contesto Pat –Me sentí solo toda mi vida y debido a Mat perdí 6 años de mi vida y cuando finalmente fui libre decidí nunca perderme un solo momento para disfrutar con mis amigos-

La chica sonrió y aun cuando seguía teniendo preguntas como ¿Quién era Mat? y ¿Por qué dijo "toda su vida"? siguió viendo a sus amigos jugar en el agua.

– ¿Y tú porque no vas a nadar?- pregunto el chico.

–Yo solo estoy cansada- contesto Belle para la sorpresa del chico el cual solo comenzó a reír.

– ¡PLATZ!-

El grito provenía de la escalinata que conectaba con la cabaña.

– ¿Dónde rayos esta mi ropa?- pregunto notablemente molesto Solo.

– Te dije que tardaría en secarse… veo que te queda bien tu nuevo traje de baño, ven y entra al agua con nosotros- contesto la rubia.

– ¡Te vez bien Solo!- gritó Sonia desde dentro del agua.

El Muriano traía unos pantalones cortos y un chaleco para nadar ajustados que parecían hechos del mismo material del de los trajes de los buzos con los mismos detalles y colores que su habitual vestimenta.

–Sí, muy bien- dijo Belle por lo bajo mientras admiraba la fornida figura que estaba parada a su lado.

– El trato no dice nada de que tenga que jugar con ustedes- contesto el Muriano al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la arena a un lado de la silla de Belle – ¿No te importa que me siente aquí?-

– ¡No!... digo, no hay problema- contesto la actriz y acto seguido se bajó sus gafas oscuras y sorbió con fuerzas su bebida forzando la pajilla.

– ¿Y tú porque no quieres nadar?- le pregunto Pat al recién llegado.

Solo no contesto, simplemente se les quedaba viendo a los que estaban dentro del agua.

– ¿Acaso no sabes nadar?-

El Muriano solo veía con detenimiento como el agua golpeaba la arena.

– ¿O es que te asusta el océano?-

–Se ve que no va a responder Patrick, déjalo- dijo Belle.

–Ok, yo solo quería conversar- fue la respuesta del chico.

–No me gusta el agua-

Los dos chicos voltearon abruptamente ante la frase.

–El agua interrumpe el flujo del campo EM de mi cuerpo y le impide moverse así que no me acerco a aguas profundas a no ser que este transformado-

– _/Ósea que no sabe nadar/_ \- pensó Patrick.

–Entonces no hay problema- menciono Belle –Solo quédate cerca de la orilla-

El Muriano se puso de pie y se dirigió devuelta a la cabaña.

– ¿Dije algo malo?- se preguntó a sí misma la joven.

–No, solo dañaste un poquito su orgullo- contesto Pat con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el agua.

–Wow Luna, realmente no creí que Solo fuera a venir a la playa con nosotros- le comento Sonia a su amiga.

–El trato dice que tiene que obedecer una de nuestras peticiones por lo menos una vez al día. Yo le dije que viniera a la playa a charlar y ya lo hizo- contesto la rubia de forma orgullosa.

– ¡¿Significa que yo le puedo pedir algo también?!- pregunto efusivo Zack.

–No-

– ¿Pero porque no?-

–Porque tus peticiones serian ridículas Zack, el solo está obligado a seguir las mías, las de Sonia y las de Geo-

– ¡JA! ¡Te dejaron de lado cuatro ojos!- se burló Jack.

El chico del flotador embistió a Jack saliéndose del artefacto y ambos comenzaron a forcejear debajo del agua hasta que tuvieron que volverá respirar y mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo Geo se percató de algo a la distancia.

–Hey chicos ¿Qué es eso de allí?-

El joven señalo un segmento de la costa cubierta por rocas.

–Es solo una cueva marina, la encontré cuando recién llegue y quería alejarme de Solo- contesto Sonia.

– ¿Esta de nuestro lado de la playa?-

–Nada de investigar la cueva Geo, tu padre dijo que te mantuviéramos lejos de todo eso- replico Luna mientras jalaba la oreja del chico para que no viera la cueva.

–No la voy a investigar no soy espeleólogo, pero me gustaría verla luego- contesto con una sonrisa Geo.

Tras varias horas de nado y más peleas por parte de los chicos de corta estatura los jóvenes salieron del agua al ver como estaba bajando el sol y al acercarse devuelta a la playa vieron que Pat ya había puesto una parrilla.

–Bien, pensé que nunca saldrían del agua y se convertirían en pasas- declaro el peli verde.

– ¿Una parrillada, enserio? ¿No te parece un poco cliché?- pregunto Jack con una ceja levantada.

–Estamos en la playa, así que la parrillada es obligatoria… hasta a Solo le gustó la idea-

Todos vieron como el Muriano se acercaba cargando una bolsa de carbón en una mano y el líquido para prenderlo en la otra.

– ¿Cómo lo convenciste de que viniera? Tú no eres parte del trato-

–Simplemente le dije que no comería a no ser que ayudara-

–No hay carne en el refrigerador, alguien debe de ir por ella y yo no lo planeo hacer- dijo Solo poniendo el carbón en la arena.

–Yo iré- dijo Bud alzando la mano –Yo y Zack iremos por la carne-

–Bien, la tienda no está lejos pero dense prisa- comento Geo.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron escaleras arriba, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron de la cabaña rumbo a la tienda.

–Me sorprende que tú quieras seguir haciendo ejercicio Bud, la tienda tampoco está a la vuelta de la esquina- le dijo Zack a su compañero.

–No es que quiera hacer ejerció, es que Geo no sabe de carne como yo y lo más probable es que las chicas traten de traer otras cosas con el dinero- contesto Bud mientras reía.

–Entonces para evitar que ellas se gasten el dinero en vegetales… ¿Tú te lo gastaras todo en carne?- inquirió el pequeño muchacho con una ceja levantada.

–Correcto-

– ¡Bud, por aquí!-

Ante el grito el enorme chico volteo solo para ser embestido por una figura femenina en patineta.

–Amy ¿Cuántas veces me vas a embestir?- pregunto el joven con la esquiadora sobre él.

–Las suficientes hasta que me puedas detener- contesto Amy con una sonrisa y prosiguió a darle un beso en la frente al joven.

–Ya me preguntaba cuando llegarías-

–Es la primera vez que me invitas a unas vacaciones pagadas, no me lo perdería… Hola Zack-

–Hola Amy, como te ha ido-

–Bien, este invierno iré por mi 5to campeonato en las grandes ligas-

–Bien, bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar sobre Bud?-

La chica se percató de que en efecto seguía sobre el gran chico y este solo le sonrió, Amy se bajó de él y Bud se pudo poner de pie.

– ¿A dónde van?- pregunto la joven.

–A la tienda por cosas para una parrillada- contesto Zack.

– ¡Genial!-

–… Zack- musito Bud.

–No digas más amigo- interrumpió el chico –Amy puedes acompañarlo yo regresare a la cabaña, por la cantidad de carne que planea comprar Bud creo que le vendría mejor alguien más fuerte que yo-

–Claro, no tengo problema con ello ¿Pero podrías llevarte mi patineta?- pregunto Amy.

–Claro, nos vemos-

Zack se despidió y regreso los pocos metros que habían avanzado de la cabaña.

– ¿Amy?-

–Si-

– ¿Me acompañas a la tienda?- pregunto nervioso Bud.

–Creí que ya lo hacía- contesto la joven sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la tienda con Bud y Amy mirando hacia el cielo anaranjado del atardecer el cual ya dejaba ver algunas estrellas.

–Te vi en tu competencia de Linbala, has mejorado mucho- comentó el muchacho tratando de sonar calmado –Te viste muy genial-

– ¿Tú crees?- respondió Amy sin mucho ánimo –Yo creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque-

–Para nada, sigues siendo tan buena como cuando nos conocimos en el hotel de tu padre-

–Sí, igual que en ese entonces- contesto un poco decaída, la joven dio un largo suspiro –Si soy igual de buena que entonces es que llegue a mi límite hace mucho… no hay forma de que pueda mejorar más-

– ¡Nada de eso!- el abrupto grito hizo saltar a la chica – ¡Has mejorado mucho! ¡En el pasado te veías muy linda y elegante cuando te deslizabas en la nieve!- el joven tomo aire ya que su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo – ¡Pero ahora te vez hermosa y radiante!-

–…-

–…-

–Aww, Bud- la joven tomo el rostro de Bud con ambas manos –Es lo más dulce que me han dicho- Amy sujeto las mejillas del chico y dándole una sonrisa se las estiro – ¡Finalmente hablas normal!-

– ¿Hu?-

–Deja de comportarte raro, soy tu novia desde hace ocho meses y aun te comportas así conmigo. Si sigues haciéndolo me voy a enojar- le contesto la joven inflando las mejillas.

–Ok… pero es que estamos solos-

–Pues con más razón deberías de comportarte normal, no hay nadie que nos vea- Amy comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente y se le pego a un lado al gran chico –Oh es que te pones nervioso de que estemos solos. Tienes miedo a lo que puede pasar- la chica se paró de puntillas y alcanzó la oreja del joven y delicadamente le susurró al oído –Como lo del armario en el hotel-

Bud soltó humo por las orejas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón en el pavimento.

–Bud cálmate, eso paso porque yo quise. Soy tu novia, te amo y eso solo fue una muestra de mi amor-

–Pero… el problema no es lo que paso- contesto el joven.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?-

–Que tú has estado ocupada y yo también y… ya llevo dos semanas sin verte en persona- comento aun rojo el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

Amy le dio la mano para ayudarlo y cuando este se paró ella no lo soltó.

–Pues estoy aquí ahora y en persona-

Ambos siguieron su camino aun tomados de la mano.

Al regresar con las provisiones la parrillada siguió sin contratiempos, las chicas saludaron a Amy y Bud no termino trayendo pura carne ya que su novia lo obligo a traer otras cosas aparte de eso. Solo a pesar de seguir con su cara de pocos amigos nunca abandono la celebración y por ser un "buen Hermano" Luna le entrego la primera brocheta que se terminó. Zack y Jack prosiguieron con sus peleas y la mayor parte del tiempo Pat observaba a Geo como reía y se divertía con los otros. Y al caer de lleno la noche todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones las cuales habían quedado en Bud y Pat compartiendo una, Sonia y Belle, Jack y Zack, Luna y Amy, Geo dormía sin compañía y Solo se quedó con el sofá. La habitación principal con la cama King Size y el armario de la nota se quedaría vacío y sin ninguna replica todos se fueron a dormir.

Media Noche (12:15 a.m.)

Geo se encontraba en la playa viendo como el agua golpeaba la arena y escuchaba el sonido de las olas.

– ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto una voz a espaldas del joven.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto devuelta Geo.

–Estas despierto-

–Pat ¿Qué haces en estos momentos?-

El peli verde tomo asiento a un lado de su amigo y al igual que él solo contemplaba el mar sin cruzar miradas.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-

–Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento muy feliz y ahora no quisiera que estas vacaciones terminaran-

–Acaban de empezar, aun tienes poco más de un mes para divertirte-

–No es solo eso, me refiero a que ahora estamos todos juntos y nos divertimos juntos pero en un momento…-

–Ya te diste cuenta de lo que tienes y no lo quieres dejar ir no es así-

Geo solo asintió con la cabeza y abrazo sus piernas.

–En momentos así, que me siento algo perdido busco a alguien con quien pelear-

– ¿Pelear?-

–Sí, así dejo que mis emociones fluyan y saco todo- Pat se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su amigo –Arriba, peleemos un rato-

Pat tomo distancia y haciendo uso de su Galaxy Star llevo a cabo su transformación.

–Transcode 008 Gemini Spark- un torrente de electricidad salió del dispositivo y al desvanecerse la apariencia de la fusión EM había cambiado. Ahora no se trataban de dos seres sino de uno solo con un traje similar al anterior solo que el lado izquierdo era blanco y el derecho era negro, sus manos tenían un aspecto normal ya que los "guantes" enormes que poseían las dos formas en una de sus manos ahora flotaban por encima sus hombros unidos a su espalda por hilos de electricidad, en el casco ahora traía un par de cuernos de corta longitud por los cuales se veían pequeñas descargas eléctricas y sus ojos poseían heterocromia con uno siendo blanco con el iris negro y el otro negro con el iris blanco –Bien MegaMan empecemos-

Unos minutos después.

– ¡TRUENO GEMINI!-

Una potente descarga eléctrica salió de las manos unidas del nuevo ser monocromático y MegaMan tuvo que hacer uso de una tarjeta Barrera para detener el impacto.

–Te has vuelto fuerte, Gemini Spark- exclamo MegaMan.

–Y tu lento, hace un año podías verlo venir y ahora ni siquiera lo pudiste esquivar- contesto molesto el nuevo Gemini Spark.

–Tú, Jack Corvus, Taurus Fire y Queen Virgo se han hecho parte de los comandos de la policía Satella, yo solo soy un inventor-

–Tú eres el que salvo a la tierra tres veces, como mínimo deberías mantener pulidas tus habilidades para estar preparado para todo. Queen Ophiuca, Harp Note e incluso Wolf Woods, Libra Balance y Cygnus Wings entrenan para ser de ayuda en caso de que otro desastre se avecine- Gemini Spark soltó una pequeña risita la cual incluso le saco una lagrima y tras cambiar de frecuencia se plantó en el mismo Camino Onda de MegaMan –De hecho en tu estado actual hasta Cancer Bubble te daría batalla ya que hasta ese enano está entrenando- el ente eléctrico dejo de reír y volteo a ver a su compañero con una mirada seria –Y ya me entere de tu nuevo poder y te digo que eso no será suficiente… corrijo, no te deberías de confiar únicamente de ese poder-

– ¿Enserio crees que otra catástrofe pueda ocurrir?- pregunto MegaMan.

–Me gustaría decir que no pero… no lo sé, podría si o podría no ocurrir algo más. Si ya paso tres veces bien podría ocurrir una cuarta y esta vez quiero estar preparado. Cuando ocurrió lo de Mu y lo del Meteoro G yo aun seguía recuperándome de mi ruptura y no pude hacer nada. No aceptaré quedarme atrás otra vez, no seré un lastre de nuevo, la próxima vez peleare. La próxima vez planeo pelear a tu lado… o eso esperaba pero en tu estado no eres ni la sombra de aquel que derroto al planeta FM-

– ¡Yo no soy un guerreo Pat solo soy un inventor! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!-

–Que pelees por los que amas, por lo que temes perder. Mira la cabaña y dime si estás dispuesto a perder, si estar dispuesto a que lo próximo que venga los alcance a ellos. Ellos planean pelear a tu lado pero si tú no eres lo bastante fuerte ellos lo tendrán que ser. Deberías escuchar a Luna en los entrenamientos murmurando que no dejara que te pongas en la línea de fuego de nuevo o a Bud diciendo que no permitirá que mueras-

MegaMan bajo la cabeza y recordó lo que le había sucedido desde la primera vez que se enfrentó a Taurus Fire, Luna casi matando a sus padres, el enfrentarse a Sonia y la primera vez que la tierra estuvo a punto de ser destruida. El secuestro de Luna por Hyde y la tormenta de nieve que casi mata a Zack y Bud, cuando todos sus amigos se perdieron a través del mundo y la batalla de Mu. La vez que casi pierden a Luna para siempre y cuando casi pierde a su padre. El joven de azul se quedó pensando que si solo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, si hubiera estado más alerta y preparado entonces las cosas habrían sido menos difíciles, ahora podía hacerse más fuerte, ahora podía preparase y no estaba haciendo nada. Ahora era más fuerte que antes.

– ¡TRUENO GEMINI!-

La potente carga eléctrica descendió de los cielos e impacto a MegaMan sin darle tiempo de moverse.

–Patético- murmuro Gemini Spark – ¿Hu?-

En el resplandeciente ataque se podía ver una silueta de pie la cual movió violentamente su mano disolviendo así la electricidad. MegaMan estaba sin un rasguño y en su mano derecha portaba su Break Saber, el joven héroe tenía los ojos cerrados y su bozal no estaba activo.

–Tienes razón Gemini Spark- dijo el chico de azul –El día de mañana podría estallar otra batalla y yo podría perder todo lo que amo, a todos a los que amo y me encuentro sin hacer nada-

–Está bien que te diviertas en estas vacaciones- contesto Gemini sonriéndole –Solo que debes estar preparado para todo en todo momento-

–Y lo estaré, te prometo que lo estaré. Pero ahora tengo otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparme-

–Si apuesto que sí. Creo que tú y Luna tienen mucho que discutir-

– ¿Cómo sabes que mis asuntos son con Luna?-

–Vamos MegaMan, yo estoy con ella durante los entrenamientos. Los demás no lo ven pero yo sí, veo irregularidades en su transformación, curiosas cualidades especiales e interferencia alrededor de su cuerpo… y todo eso me recuerda a ti-

– ¿Como que irregularidades?-

–En ocasiones el cuerpo de Queen Ophiuca toma colores azules, una vez la vi arrojar shurikens e incluso la pude ver absorbiendo Ruido- Gemini Spark se llevó una mano al mentón tras pensar un poco y simplemente sonrió –Lo más curioso de esas ocasiones es que se suelen dar después de que tú y ella se ven-

MegaMan se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras que nerviosamente golpeteaba el "suelo" con el pie.

– ¿Alguien más lo ha notado?-

–No, solo yo-

–Por favor Pat, tú y Géminis no deben decirle nada de eso a nadie, en especial a Sonia-

–Hey lo que tu hagas en tu tiempo libre es tu problema… solo que tienes que cuidarte-

Gemini Spark cambio de frecuencia y se situó en la arena, rompió su transformación y comenzó a caminar devuelta a la cabaña. MegaMan también cambio de frecuencia y se situó frente a él.

– ¿Pensé que íbamos a pelear?- pregunto confuso el chico de azul.

–Sí, y ya lo hicimos. Eso era solo para que sacaras de tu sistema el estrés, ahora solo relájate y disfruta tus vacaciones porque como tú mismo lo dijiste "mañana podría estallar otra batalla" así que disfruta de este mes y al terminar volveremos a entrenar juntos-

Geo rompió su transformación y comenzó a caminar al lado de Patrick mientras conversaban de los planes para el verano. Los dos chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y simplemente se despidieron una última vez y ya Geo dentro de su habitación pensaba el cómo decirle a Sonia sobre su situación con Luna.

–Pensé que nunca se dormirían- murmuró molesto Solo quitándose la almohada que estaba usando para cubrirse las orejas.

* * *

Avances del próximo capítulo.

–Vamos Geo porque no nos dejas ver que hay dentro del armario- preguntaba insistentemente Zack mientras trataba de abrir susodicho mueble.

Apenas el chico de corta estatura lo logro abrir un poco Geo lo cerró fuertemente con la mano y una expresión sombría cubría su rostro.

–Ese armario es como la caja de Pandora, está llena de muchos males y no voy a dejar que escapen-

Los cuatro chicos se vieron entre sí y arquearon una ceja.

– ¿No estas siendo muy exagerado?- pregunto Bud.

–Si esa es la caja entonces nosotras somos Pandora- dijo la voz de Sonia a espaldas del joven inventor el cual se puso pálido.

* * *

–Ace… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto confuso Bud a su superior –Pensé que aun tenías mucho papeleo-

–Sobre el papeleo…- contesto a medias el Comando mientras pensaba.

Policía Satella: Cuartel general.

En un escritorio de trabajo cubierto de pilas interminables de papeles se encontraba Acid notablemente molesto mientras revisaba hoja por hoja.

–Señor aquí están los del mes pasado- dijo un oficial mientras colocaba otras tres cajas a un lado del escritorio y abandonaba la oficina.

Acid se quedó mirando hacia el vacío dejando caer los papeles en sus manos, estos comenzaron a formar puños y una carga eléctrica color rojo comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Sus partículas vibraban y por momentos sus colores cotidianos pasaban a ser los de su versión Meteor Server.

–… ¡ACE!-

De vuelta en la playa.

–Acid me está ayudando-

* * *

Sus labios se separaron una última vez mientras la rubia se acurrucaba con su cuerpo desnudo junto al inventor.

–Tenemos que decírselo pronto- comento Geo viendo hacia el techo de la cueva al mismo tiempo que cubría con la manta a sí mismo y a su amante.

–Sí, lo sé- respondió Luna con un suspiro poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado – ¿Pero que le diremos? "Lo sentimos Sonia pero hemos estado teniendo relaciones desde antes que comenzara lo de Mu"-

–No exactamente… pero si le tendremos que decir todo-

–Lo sé-

* * *

Esto no lo había dicho anteriormente pero lo dejare en claro aquí: En esta historia no habrá combates, esta es una historia de un puñado de amigos en la playa por eso tanto la de Rogue y la de Gemini están cortadas. Sí habrá peleas, pero serán más drama que acción.

Nota: Cuando digo "cambiar frecuencia" me refiero a lo que pasaba en el anime cuando pasaban de una forma física que caminaba por la tierra t se golpeaba contra edificios a una intangible que caminaba por los caminos de onda y atravesaba los edificios (también parecía ser invisible pero eso no lo vi muy claro)

Con ese adelanto de la cueva los que no se leyeron el manga ahora ya saben de qué iba y porque digo que la relación de Geo, Luna y Sonia no está en las mismas condiciones que en otros medios con la primicia de dos chicas enamoradas del mismo joven.

Poco a poco les mostrare la actitud que decidí ponerle a Solo ya que la actitud de "chico malo y antipático" no servirá mucho.

Y para los que no entendieron en el avance de Acid lo del Meteor Server pues es la forma oscura que toma durante el tercer juego (su entrega).

Sin nada más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

PD: Mi retraso en publicar se debe a que no tengo internet en casa así que tengo que ir a un cibercafé a subir los capítulos y debido a que obviamente cobran decidí sacar mínimo un capítulo de cada historia que tengo antes y así subirlos todos de una vez eso se traduce en que me tomara más tiempo subir las historias. Esto es solo un mensaje para aclarar y espero que lo comprendan)

Sin mas que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


End file.
